It's OK To Want Your Girlfriend
by Fanastixx
Summary: Krory and Miranda are on a mission and have to share a bed. Will Krory be able to resist his desire for her, or will he give into temptation and ruin their relationship? Krory/Miranda, Rated M!


Title: It's OK To Want Your Girlfriend  
Pairing: Krory/Miranda  
Rating: M! This is a warning!  
Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: If I was the creator of D. Gray-Man, the art would be horrendous and no one would want to read it.

A/N: This is my first rather long (for me anyways), first het, and first mature story. How exciting! I hope the readers have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, please inform me as this was self-checked. Thank you for reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Well…this was awkward.

Arystar Krory sat on the bed, fidgeting. He kept glancing towards the elegant grandfather clock at the other end of the hotel room, then down to his hands nervously crumpling the floral bedspread.

The bedspread of a snug double bed. That'd he'd be sharing. With Miranda.

Krory blushed and sighed, staring at the clock some more.

He and Miranda were on another mission for the Black Order with Allen and Lavi, and had to stop in a hotel room for the night. There were only two rooms left, one with two singles (which Lavi and Allen took) and the feared room with the double. Usually being in the Black Order warranted enough influence to get them all separate rooms, but there was some sort of festivity going on and the tall man didn't want to bother anyone anyway.

Besides, the bed wasn't such a problem, was it? Miranda and he had been an item for over a year now, and best friends for even longer. They were madly in love and knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves. But despite all this….they never had gone beyond deep kisses and some clothed petting.

That was to be expected, right? They were both very shy and insecure people, perfectly content to go their own pace. Their slow and steady pace that was now being ruined by this damned bed.

Krory sighed again, wishing Allen and Lavi were still around. They had left about twenty minutes ago to explore the festivities, in search of local delicacies (for Allen) and booze (for Lavi). They had all been talking about the mission in Miranda's and his room before that, and after they departed she went to bathe.

….Leaving him alone with his naked and wet beloved a room away.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Maybe he should've gone with Allen and Lavi…

Water splashed; the sound of someone standing and getting out of a bath. Krory lifted his head from his twitching fingers and stared at the bathroom door, he could hear water draining now. His face turned to an odd mixture of pale and crimson.

_Ohgodohgodohgo- _

From the other side of the door he heard,"Oh no! I forgot to grab my nightgown!"

…_..WHAT._

Krory started to hyperventilate. At that moment the bathroom door cracked open, revealing Miranda's head with a towel wrapped around her hair like a turban. Her face was a light pink from the bath and he could see a blush forming.

"Um…Arystar sweetie? I-I left my clothes out there, so could you c-close your eyes please?" Her face had reached cherry red by the end.

Krory, startled out of his staring contest with the doorframe, was a little slow to reply. "What? Oh, r-right. 'Course." He obediently covered his eyes.

He heard the door creak open, then the soft pad of her feet across the carpet. There was his girlfriend, right in front of him, wearing nothing but a towel-

_No! Bad thoughts! Bad!_

-wet and dripping, practically naked-

_Stop! Control yourself! If you do anything, Miranda would never forgive you!_

-all he had to do was remove one little towel, and there she would be-

_You are Arystar Krory the Third, and you are a gentleman! These thoughts are inappropriate and must cease IMMEDIATELY._

The footsteps stopped by the side of the bed, where her bags were. He heard rummaging. She must be bending over…

_Well….maybe just one peek._

He cracked open one eye and looked to the left of the bed through a hole in his hand wall.

_Oh MY._

He practically got a face full of Miranda's rear, and what a lovely rear it was. Her bag was against the wall on the left side of the bed, and the bed was very close to the wall. And that towel barely covered anything when she was bent over like that.

Krory felt the blush coming back. Scratch that: he felt the blush, the twitching, the hyperventilating, and possibly a nosebleed coming too. However, he could not stop staring.

His lucky eye roamed over her lower half with reckless abandon, taking in the long legs with rivulets of moisture still running down them, the slim thighs that looked so smooth and soft, and the lower half of a firm bottom that he had the oddest urge to reach out and cradle. Removing that towel sounded better with each passing moment….

He was so entranced he didn't hear the soft "Aha!", but he certainly noticed when that towel started to cover more skin as she stood up. He muffled a squeak and quickly shut his eye again, not even daring to breathe until he heard the bathroom door click close.

Krory removed his hands, gasping for air as if he had just fought twenty akumas. That little indulgence of his had gotten him aroused and That Was Not Good.

_Oh no! What if Miranda finds out?! We're sharing a bed; she might feel it- must think bad thoughts, scary thoughts-the villagers from home, Allen eating a 10-course meal in five minutes, angry Kanda, scary Kanda, Kanda scowling and wielding his sword…._

_I think I did it!_

"Arystar? I'm coming out now…" Miranda stepped out, clad only in a silky little black nightie, her curls damp and framing her nervous face.

…_Nevermind._

She quickly padded over to the bed and curled up on top of the coverlet next to him. She peered up at him with her black-rimmed eyes, her brow creased with worry. He was staring at her and not saying anything.

"Are you okay? You're being very quiet…" She put a hand on his cheek and lovingly ran her thumb over her darling's high cheekbone. The pseudo-vampire tried his best not to flinch away, every look and touch was affecting him in the most pleasant way.

Krory cleared his throat and stammered, "N-Nothing's wrong dearest. I just think you look n-nice, is all."

The time-turner looked severely embarrassed; she never was good with compliments. "Thank y-you. It's my favorite nightgown, though I f-fear that it's a bit short…..I wasn't expecting to share a room, you see." She clutched at the bottom of her gown, unknowingly pulling on the fabric and giving the man a nice view of her cleavage.

He could not stand it any more. He had to get away from his innocently teasing girlfriend before he did something to ruin their relationship.

The male exorcist bolted from the bed, kissed Miranda on the cheek, and ran out of the hotel room yelling, "Going for a walk, love you, don't wait up, bye!!"

And like a whirlwind he was gone. Miranda was left saying to an empty room, "But I wanted to play chess…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arystar Krory ran through the night, even using up some of his akuma-blood fueled speed to get as far away from that sinful hotel room as possible. Like a blur he ran down the road to the town festival, which apparently was about fish or something, in search of his two comrades. He needed advice!

Allen and Lavi were strolling through the crowds, Allen happily munching on a fish stuck on a stick, and Lavi with a bottle in each hand. Allen smiled contently and said, "This is nice. Stopping and relaxing like this, getting free fish and thank you's for fighting the akuma from these kind villagers really reminds you of what we're protecting, ne?"

Lavi laughed. "Yeah, and just our luck to come the day of a party! And no Bookman around to scold us…." He took a swig from the bottle in his right hand, still chuckling.

The Crown Clown wielder sighed. "I just wish Krory and Miranda came along….they're missing out!"

The redhead's laughter grew even louder; he thumped Allen on the back as best as he could. "Oh Allen, Allen….I think they might be throwing a little party of their own!" The white-haired boy opened his mouth to reply, looking confused. Before he could say anything, they were barreled over by a black blur.

"Whoa!"

"Oh god, I'm sorr- Allen! Lavi! I've been looking for you!"

"Speak of the devil, Krorykins!"

Krory got off his friends, pulling them up and dusting himself off. Allen and Lavi mourned their losses, the fish had fallen in the dirt and the bottles had spilled. Before they could get angry, they saw their older comrade start to sob pitifully.

"Krory….are you alright?"

"Yeah, why are you out here and not gettin' it on with Miranda?"

The insinuation of him and Miranda having sex was too much for poor Krory's overheated brain. He had such an explosive nosebleed that he passed out.

"Oh Lord! Lavi, you broke Krory!"

"Holy shit!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh….where am I…" Krory awoke slowly, seeing that he was on a hill above the brightly lit little town. There was a piece of cloth stuck in each nostril and his head was killing him, but at least the erection was finally gone.

Allen entered his field of vision, a water jug in hand. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake! Lavi, he's awake!" he called down the hill.

The oldest Exorcist accepted the water gratefully. The redhead appeared on the hill with a mountain of food in his arms. He dropped it all on the picnic blanket they had gotten from a kindhearted woman and gracelessly plopped down next to his friends.

"So…..Krorykins. What was that all about man?"

Krory choked on the water he was chugging, tears welling in his eyes. After his coughing fit was over, he started screaming and flailing, begging for forgiveness.

"Oh God, Miranda! I am a sinful person! I do not deserve such a precious thing in my life, she'll no longer love me if she finds out-"

"Krory?! Please, calm down so we can help!" Allen cried, a bit freaked.

"-and then she'll leave me, and without her I'll surely die, she's the only reason I bother with living, she's my whole world-"

"You have to tell us what's going on, what happened with Miranda?"

"- and it's all because of that accursed bed, and those sad excuse for towels, and skimpy black silk nighties! I'm being driven mad!"

Lavi whistled. "Miranda wears skimpy black nighties? Nice."

"And if only I could control my bodily urges, instead of wishing to consummate our relationship, I want too much too fast…..Miraaaaandaaaa! Forgive meeee!" By now, the vampire could no longer talk around his sobs.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lavi had fallen into shock. The one-eyed boy came back to life first, and grabbed his older friend's shoulder in a vice-grip.

"Krory," Lavi said, serious enough to use his real name, "are you saying that you've been together with Miranda for a year-"

"A year and two months," he interjected tearfully.

"-a year and two months, and you've _never had sex?!" _

Krory gasped, slightly scandalized. Allen stayed silent, staring at Lavi as he flew into a bewildered rage.

"What have you two been _doing_ all this time?"

Krory looked down at his thumbs and twiddled them, blushing. "Uhmm…..well, we chat…and sometimes we cuddle and kiss, and talk about our sad pasts without each other, and the future ,and how happy we are now, and we've made out a couple of times and sometimes touched-but always with clothes on! I'm a gentleman!" he exclaimed.

The two younger men just gaped. Lavi felt the intense desire to go bash his head into a nearby tree, anything to stop this madness.

Allen tentatively asked, "But what about when you two sneak into each other's rooms at night? We've noticed that happening before."

Krory looked surprised. "O-oh…well, whenever I have a nightmare, or she's too depressed to sleep, we go and talk until we feel better! Sometimes we just stay up talking all night long." He sighed happily, then suddenly teared up again and cried, "But now that's all over! How will I face her after all this?!"

Allen, rummaging through the pile of snacks, replied, "You should just bang her." He let out a happy sound upon finding some dried squid while the other two stared in shock.

"Allen….you spoke dirty!" Lavi cried in delight.

The white-haired boy gulped down his snack and replied, "My master," he shuddered in remembrance, "always said that sex with that special person was the greatest feeling in the world, and a sure-fire way to show how much they mean to you."

Krory looked at Allen as if Christmas had come early, filled with hope that his desires wouldn't destroy his relationship, but strengthen it. He jumped up in a flurry of his cloak and barely had time to say, "Thank you for all your help, you're my best friends, I'm off to make sweet, passionate love to my gorgeous Miranda, bye!!" before he ran off.

Allen smiled through his mouth full of rice, proud of himself. The hammer-wielder looked towards his friend with a smirk.

"Cross Marian never said any of that, did he?"

The younger boy gulped down his food and smirked back. "Nope. He always said women were only good for cooking, money, and fucking." Here Allen frowned; his mentor really was the worst sort of person. "But I figured that'd be the wrong thing to say."

Lavi winced, "…Good call."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Krory stood outside the door leading to Miranda's and his shared room, trying to calm a mini panic attack. The day he had steadfastly avoided dreaming about had finally come.

He was going to show Miranda how much he adored her….with his body.

This thought sent him into another round of convulsions. How was he going to go about this if he couldn't even think it?! Pitiful. The white-streaked haired man took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, and turned.

_Beautiful…_

He stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight his darling made. She was laid out on top of the floral bedspread, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin to an ethereal glow. Her dark-rimmed eyes were closed, her petal lips slightly open, and her curvaceous body encased in black silk that went down to mid-thigh.

She looked ravishing. Krory felt like his blood was on fire; it pounded in his ears, his chest, and then pumped lower to settle in his groin. He knew she was a fine-looking woman (those uniforms left little to the imagination), but he was utterly entranced by her beauty!

He slowly shut the door behind him and moved towards the bed, standing vigil over her. She flinched at the noise, being a light sleeper, and shot up in the bed, panic attack already well underway.

'AHH! What was- Arystar! You're back! Thank goodness, I was so w-worried! You had been gone over an hour and I was afraid you had been a-attacked and died or run off with someone e-else, I know I'm depressing and annoying and can't do a-anything right and I was waiting for you but I hadn't slept for more than 5 hours in the last week so I must have dozed off but what if you ne-needed me?! I-I-I'm sor-"

Arystar cut off her sobbing with a deep kiss that left both of them breathless. He slowly pulled away and sent her a big toothy grin.

"I'm fine darling, you worry too much." But she wasn't listening, she had noticed the bits of cloth stuck in his nostrils and the blood stains on his dark coat.

"Y-your nose! Are you alright?"

He quickly removed the scraps and threw them away. "Oh…haha….I ran into a tree while jogging, just bumped my nose a bit, nothing to concern yourself with." Miranda giggled and settled back down with a smile, patting the bed invitingly. Krory gulped and stripped off his coat, the moment had come!

The older man lay down next to his black-haired beloved, feeling her automatically shift closer to his warm body. He peered down into her upturned face, and then leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. She giggled again at the feathery contact and snuggled against his arm. A feeling of contentment would have pervaded the room if Krory wasn't so darn nervous.

"Miranda, my sweet?" He squeaked after a few minutes of silent agonizing.

"Yes, Arystar my love?"

_Might as well plunge right in_.

"We should make love!"

"EH?!" Miranda sat bolt upright, her quick movement almost startling Krory off the bed.

"I said, we should ma-"

"I heard you! B-but, now? This very moment? This is all very sudden, Arystar!"

"W-well, you see, I was talking with Allen and Lavi, and Allen said that his master had told him that sex with your beloved, which is what you are to me my angel, was the greatest feeling in the world and I would finally be able to prove how much I care for you! And I do Miranda, with all my heart." Arystar trailed off and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a bashful smile on his face. He wasn't very good at expressing himself, (being a social outcast does that), but he really tried his hardest to for her.

Miranda at first looked mortified to know that Allen and Lavi knew about their private business, but her expression softened at Krory's heartfelt declarations. That cute smile of his did her in. "Oh, darling…we don't need sex to show much we care for each other; I know I love you and that you love me. But if you think it will do us good, I trust you."

She then lightly coughed into her hand, starting to look flustered. "The truth is…I've recently been having these dreams about us….having, *ahem*, s-sex. I wanted to tell you, I really can't bear to keep secrets from you, but I was afraid you'd think we were going to fast, or that I was a whore and was only with you for your body, or that I was weird for having such impure thoughts and then-"

She was starting to build up steam for a full-blown freak-out. Krory silenced her with a swift kiss to the lips, then to each cheek and finally on her worry-creased brow. He felt her face relax through the hands he cupped around her cheeks. They stared at each other in silence.

Tick tock.

The air was crackling with a strange tension. Arystar became hyperaware of his hands touching her cheeks, the way her tongue nervously licked her lips, the strap of that short dress sliding off her pale shoulder. He felt like running and asking his friends for more advice, how exactly did one start the whole 'love-making' process? He was way over his head here.

"Uhm…what do we do now?" Miranda asked, snapping him out of his reverie. Oh, goody. She was just as lost as he was.

_Think, Arystar Krory…..this is not the time to be your usual, awkward self. You are on a mission to show this woman how much you love her and you absolutely CANNOT fail!_

Well damn, the pep-talk wasn't working. Now he was even more nervous.

_THINK…_

"Aha! I know what to do!" the man cried, ecstatic. "My grandfather used to collect romance novels, I'd always read them when I felt lonely." He flushed at the odd look Miranda gave him. He stuttered, "A-anyways, that's not the point. The sex scenes always started out with 'seduction'! Y-y'know, like kissing and touching….while naked…" He held off the nosebleed that thought brought through sheer will.

"O-oh." The dark-haired woman felt the heat rise in her cheeks, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Suddenly she looked into her soon-to-be lover's eye with an air of determination. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Then she had to grab it!

She leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders, running her lips over his cheek until she reached a pointed ear. She breathed into his ear, "Then seduce me…" and withdrew with a tiny nip to the lobe. She lay back on the bed with her hands lightly resting against her breasts in what she hoped was a provocative pose. Internally she was screaming with mortification, but on the outside, she gave her best 'come-hither' look.

Krory felt his jaw drop in shock, while his pants tightened considerably. Where had his sweet, innocent Miranda gone? And who was this sensual being in her place? Not that it was a bad change, just an….odd one. A very sexy odd one, if that even made sense.

He crawled on top of her supine form, his groin lightly brushing against her thigh; he shivered with pleasure. They started to chastely brush lips, which quickly led to passionate deep kisses. Their tongues roamed the other's mouth hungrily, Krory carefully nipped at Miranda's swollen bottom lip with his fangs, and her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. The fake vampire's lower half seemed to have developed a mind of its own, and without him even noticing he was lightly rocking his hips against hers.

They broke apart for air, panting. Arystar's slid his lips along her jaw line, finding the hidden pulse point below. Without thinking, he bit down like he did with the akuma.

"Ow!"

"Eeugh! Gross!" Human blood actually tasted like blood, instead of the tomato juice-flavor of akuma oil. Noticing the pained look on his sweetheart's face, he started to shower her faces in apologetic kisses. She smiled and yanked lightly on his hair-a silent plea to continue.

He switched to the other side of the neck, and started to delicately suck. He gained a breathy moan for his efforts. Grinning, he lightly nipped; she let out a slightly louder moan and arched into him. He ground their hips together with increasing need; his pants were becoming rather uncomfortable.

Encouraged by his success with her neck, he removed his lips and moved his hands to cup her breasts. Her small sound of protest from him stopping became a gasp of shock.

Krory locked gazes with her. "May I?" he asked, worrying that he had gone too far. Miranda licked her lips in discomfort, and then timidly nodded for him to continue.

The tall man gently removed the remaining strap of her nightgown from her shoulder, then fluidly pushed down the silk to reveal milky white breasts with pert little nipples. They fit in his hands perfectly, for some reason that little thought made him very happy. It was as if her body was meant for him.

He lowered his head to one of those tiny buds; then sweetly sucked on it as one did on a sugar cube. He caressed the other nipple with his thumb, lightly kneading the flesh. Miranda threw her head back in ecstasy, little moans escaping now and then.

Once he deemed that her nipples were as hard as possible, Arystar leaned up to capture Miranda's lips in a kiss. Moving away slightly, he whispered, "Are you ready, my love?"

The black-haired woman could only nod her head in consent; opening her mouth now after feeling such pleasure would only result in her moaning wantonly. She raised herself on slightly shaking arms and, with the help of Krory, pulled the black negligee over her head. All that was left was a pair of tight black panties. He roamed his eyes over her lithe yet curvaceous body with appreciation as he carefully removed those too. His girlfriend was very sexy.

Miranda squeaked at the loss of the last of her clothes, the cool air hitting her heated skin. She shivered at the hunger in her lover's eyes; was that what you called 'bedroom eyes'? She curled into a ball as he moved away to undress, covering her face when he started to unzip his Exorcist uniform. Now that he was no longer touching her, the situation she was in was hitting her full-force.

She was scared. Never before had anyone seen her naked; besides her parents. Now, not only was she left without a scrap of cloth to protect her modesty, but she was about to see a man nude for the first time in her life. Most importantly, it was Arystar! A spike of arousal coursed through her at the thought. Hesitantly, she peeked through her hands to watch him undress, unknowingly copying the movements earlier of the man she was staring at.

In her fantasies, Krory's body was always a vaguely formed blob, since she didn't really know what to expect. She stared in fascination as milky pale shoulders were revealed; pectorals under small dark nipples and a slender waist with a hint of muscle, all leading down to the strong jut of hipbones. She hadn't even noticed when she lowered her hands.

His body was a contradictive mix of fragility and sharp points. It reminded her of the two sides of his personality. He was cute, sweet, bumbling, and incredibly sensitive when normal, but when he went into hunter mode those effeminate qualities melted away to that of a handsome killer's. He was ruthless and bloodthirsty. At those times she was afraid of him, but was also drawn to the power and grace he exhibited.

Miranda was jolted from her musings by a very naked Krory climbing on to the bed next to her. Her gaze was immediately drawn down to his waist where his member was standing at attention. Turning a cherry red, she shyly said, "You are, um, very large…down there…Are you sure I'll be…?"

Krory's forehead wrinkled in thought, and then loosened them as an idea came. "You'll be fine, love. We just need to find something to use as a lubricant. Do you have some lotion, or oil perhaps?"

Miranda, with her gaze still glued to the area in between his legs, answered, "I have some hand cream in the front pocket of my bag. Will that do?"

"That'll be good!" With that he hopped off the bed and started to rummage through her things, causing his lover to become transfixed on his rear instead. With a triumphant cry, he jumped back on the bed like an excited child, cream in hand.

"Lie back and spread you legs love, I have to prepare you." Arystar unscrewed the lid, generously applying the goop to his right index and middle finger. "Ooh, is this lilac-scented? No wonder you always smell so good."

Miranda giggled and complied, knowing her tall boyfriend was acting silly to calm her fears. She trembled as a warm hand came to rest on her abdomen, its greased counterpart traveling lower. A hiss of breath escaped as his fingers ran over her entrance. Krory paused at the sound, examining the German woman.

"Is this it?" He asked, teasingly circling the opening.

"Yes it i-Ahhh!" She panted as his index finger plunged in without warning. It felt good, amazingly good! She clutched on to his back as he started to flick the finger inside her back and forth, and pushed closer to his hand when the other fingers started to stroke her clit. Miranda had done this to herself before, but somehow another person touching her deep inside was much more pleasurable. She did not know if she could hold on, and started to gasp and moan in quiet abandon.

Miranda's sounds were the most arousing thing Krory had ever heard, he thought. He hastened to put a second and then a tip of a third finger in her, wanting to hurry the process. The black-haired woman seemed to love the extra attention, as her gasps came faster and louder than before.

Finally, he couldn't take the wait anymore. His fingers pulled out of her with a light squelch; she mewled at the loss. He lifted himself up and looked around for the lotion; he was ready to prepare himself for entry. Miranda, having read his intentions, grabbed up the tub of lotion quicker than he did. She plunged her right hand in without a thought, rubbed the substance all over it, and, ignoring how forward she was being, grabbed her lover's cock.

Krory's hiss of shock turned into a deep sigh of pleasure. Miranda's slick hand was causing him wave after wave of pleasure as it moved around, coating him in the lubricant. He let himself bask in the sensations for a bit before grabbing her little hand and lifting it off. She looked up at him with slight tears in her eyes, mouth already open to apologize if she was doing it wrong. Krory smiled with a quick flash of sharp teeth, and sweetly said, "If you kept going, my dear, I would not be able to carry on. Are you ready to have me inside you?"

Miranda hesitated. Did she want this? She was aching for it. But was she ready? She thought so. Besides, she knew he'd stop if she asked. She filled her voice with all the strength she could muster and said, "I am, Arystar. Please take me."

He didn't need telling twice. He eagerly crawled back onto her and, with a little positioning, swiftly plunged in. Miranda's body went stock still, eyes widened even further than usual and her mouth forming a silent shout. Krory flew into a panic.

"Oh my gosh, Miranda! I'm sorry! I went too fast, I should've gone slower, I'll pull out right no-"

Her arms and legs came up to wrap around his back and hips. She looked straight into his dark eyes and growled, "Move."

Krory stared in shock at his girlfriend, rather surprised at how domineering she was being. It was hot. He could see her confidence crumbling the longer he stayed unmoving, so he started to thrust in a slow rhythm.

It didn't last for long, and soon devolved into the both of them pushing and pulling apart in a frenzy, heaving together and not caring about how all over the place it was. The bed creaked and the headboard sometimes slammed into the wall, the sheets had been pushed down to the bottom of the bed and the pillows and bedspread somehow managed to find their way to the floor. None of these registered with the passionate couple though, they were busy being spurred on by each other's moans and strangled shouts, and the burning pressure building inside.

Miranda was the first to peak, her limbs tightening around Krory almost to the point of pain. Her eyelids kept fluttering and her voice had a shuddering quality to it as she moaned and pleaded that he not stop, even for a second. Finally, a shaky sigh escaped and her grip loosened. She laid back on the pillowless mattress and let the aftershocks caused by his continued thrusts ripple through her.

Arystar lasted only a short while longer, and he came with a mix between a shout and a drawn out moan. He pulled out slowly and collapsed next to Miranda. Both gasped as if they had fought off a horde of akuma, and were covered in sweat. Miranda's legs would not stop shaking and Krory's pale skin was flushed from his face to the middle of chest. Neither had lasted very long, but they certainly were not disappointed.

Too exhausted to manage more than a kiss and an exchanged 'I love you', they both fell into a content sleep with only the sheet and each other's bodies to keep them warm.

It was enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're late." Lavi stated, one eye never leaving the door that led to the hotel's small dining area.

"They're probably just sleeping in," Allen mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. He groaned as he looked at Lavi's spreading grin.

"I wonder why they'd be sleeping i-"

"Shut up, just shut up," said the white-haired boy, lightly shoving his friend. His gaze landed on Lavi's untouched scrambled eggs and bacon. "Hey, you gonna eat that?"

The redhead's arms came up to protect his plate. "Yes I am. You seriously have about 30 pancakes on that plate, eat that instead."

Allen pouted and started to drown his pancakes in another generous helping of syrup. He looked up at a familiar distressed cry. He nudged his friend.

"Hey Lavi, they're here."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" rang out Miranda's voice as the couple made their way across the room. "I didn't mean to choke, I am the most horrible girlfriend on the planet, I promise to eat nothing but bananas from now on as practice!"

Krory looked around the room awkwardly; thankfully, it was too early for many people to be up and eating breakfast. He said in a much quieter tone, "That's alright sweetie, I'm not mad or disappointed or anything like that. And you don't have to eat bananas."

Miranda sighed in relief, "Oh good, I'm not that fond of them. I much prefer pears. Good morning Allen, Lavi!" The two boys stared at their older companions with identical wide-eyed expressions. "Uhm…is something wrong?"

Allen sighed and said, "I'm not going to ask." He started to attack his pancakes again, but with slightly less vigor than earlier. Lavi's grin returned full force.

"So, you two finally did it, right? How was it Krory, did she ride you all night long?"

Krory and Miranda both blushed and looked anywhere but at each other. Allen gave Lavi a glare that just promised an ass kicking later.

"Shut up Lavi, at least they're getting some." He finally replied after his indignant rage had passed.

Lavi gasped. "How mean, Allen! And I was going to share my bacon with you."

The awkward moment passed, and everyone laughed except for Krory, who was deep in thought.

_Riding, huh?_

_I hope we can try it out in the next hotel we stay at._

END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope everyone enjoyed! Comments and criticism appreciated. :D


End file.
